Live life over again
by Gamzee-0666
Summary: [This is not a reader insert] A girl named Fate has to live life over again after the whole game is finished and over with. The trolls live on earth, and one just so happens to live in the same orphanage as our little Fate here. Her parents died when she was 10 years old, and


Chapter 1: The Zodiacs

I am training my team, for the next wave of Zombies that could come after us. Slice after slice, after slice. Bang after bang after bang. Shot after shot after shot. Wound after wound after death. I don't know what to do anymore. All I can do is train, and pray for our survival. "Alright! That's it, break time!" I yell, everyone heading to the mess hall. We all get our lunch, and start eating. We all start socializing amongst each other, and hope the Zombies don't hear us talking. After lunch was over, we all go back to training.

After the sun went down, everyone went to our dorms. Girls side and guys side. We all went to sleep, dream t about how our lives would be if the Zombie Apocalypse hadn't come into our lives. I was keeping patrol like I do every night, and people wonder how I manage to stay awake everyday. I keep watch, and suddenly, I see a figure moving very fast in the middle of the darkness. "Who's there?!" I yell out into the night. "mew," is what I got back in response. I suddenly see a figure coming closer to me. And there, I see the strangest sight ever to behold. There, there was a young girl with cat ears,and a lion body, covering her up from her chest down. She also strangely had human hands. And there was also a girl who looked like a dog girl. They were staring at me, very curious as to who I was. Suddenly, I pulled out some bread, and held it out in front of me.

"Here," I say softly, to the small creatures before me. They come closer to me, and take the bread, and then step away from me. "arf," said the small dog-like girl sitting in front of me, and she ate the bread happily. I saw they had no clothed to keep them warm, and they seemed to be a little bony, which is why they ate the food so fast. They smiled at me and then, they walked up to me and there were some more small creatures coming towards me. There was a girl who looked like a lizard, with wings, and scales, and stuff, and she had red eyes, and teal hair. She looked like she was once a human girl, like an experiment gone wrong. There was also a boy, and he looked like a crab. He had crab hands, and crab shell covering most of his body. Then there was a very skinny snake boy. He had an upper body, but he also had a snake lower part of his body. His scales had a slight yellow-green tint to them. There were two centaurs coming towards up. They both had upper bodies of humans, and the bodies of horses. Except one had the body of a bull. The one with the bull body, also had bull horns. Also, in a small pond nearby, there was a seahorse boy, and he was purple. There was also a spider girl. She was literally half scorpion. She had six legs, though, and she was wearing glasses. The last ones were two Satyrs. One also had some ram horns on her head. The other was a boy. He had a big smile on his face, and he seemed to be enjoying this. There was also a fish girl, who was with the little sea horse dude.

I looked at them, surprised. "um... Hello," Said the little bull centaur. He looked kind of shy, to me. "Hello," I say back. "Follow me," I say. I start to walk into the building where we have our lunch. I walk inside, and go into the kitchen. I bring out all kinds of foods, and drinks. I brought them to the little animal-human creatures. I gave the spider girl some insects n' stuff, the centaurs some veggies, I gave the crab whatever he will eat, because he had a little 'tude. So, basically, I gave everyone whatever food that they will eat, or request. They were all eating when I asked "Hey, what are your names?"

They bull-boy said, "My name is Taurus." "My name is Cancer," said the little crabby crab dude. "My name is Aquarius," said the little sea horse dude. "My name is Pieces," said the other little fish creature. "My name is Gemini," said the snake boy. " Scorpio," said the little scorpion. "My name is Leo!" said the lion girl. "My name is Pisces!" says the other little fish. "Capricorn, my friend," Said the half goat dude. The lizard girl said "Libra." "Sagittarius" said the centaur that was half horse.

"My name is Virgo," said a girl That I didn't know was even there. Suddenly, there was girl who walked out of the shadows. "Like I said, my name is Virgo," she said again. She had green hair, and was wearing clothes that looked like they were made of plants. Her eyes were a sharp green color, and she had ivory colored skin. "I see that you are feeding my starving children. I give you many thanks," she says. She smiled at me, and then said, "Please take care of my children," she says. Then, she turned into a fox-plant. She was a fox that looked like she was made of plants. She squeaked in delight when I gave her some veggies to eat. The sun was coming up, and, I had to put them to sleep somewhere. I also can't let any of the others see these creatures I found. I decided, that since only I was allowed in the kitchen, I could hide them in there. "Come with me, you have to hide yourselves in here," I say, leading them into the kitchen. "I need some water," said Aquarius. "Me too," said Pisces. I filled up two sinks that we never used, up with water. They were fairly large sinks, big enough for Pisces and Aquarius to fit inside just one of them together. So, I put them in the sinks, and made a small area in the kitchen for the creatures to not bother me. "I have to go, now, but I'll be back later after some training for my team," I say. "Okay!" they all said. "Just don't raid the food, I have to feed other people, okay?" "Okay!" they all say again. Then, they all start chatting, and playing around with each other. I chuckled to myself, and left to get some sleep before I had to wake up and train my team.

I fell into a deep sleep, and before I know it, I have to wake up to train my team. I look at my alarm clock, and say "Meh... I don't wanna wake up yeeet..." I hit my alarm clock, knocking it off of my nightstand, and continue sleeping again. Then, about an hour later, I hear someone coming into my room. "Hey! Psycho! You need to wake up, now!" a familiar voice said. "Nooo," I say back. "I don't wanna, Bubblegum," I say. "Well, you have to train the everyone!" Bubblegum says. "Well, why don't YOU train them!?" I yell right back at her. I hear her sigh, and then leave the room. That is when realization hit me.

"Wait! I have to feed them!" I yell, totally confusing everyone. "What?..." Says Bubblegum. I run into the kitchen and see the animals happily sleeping together in one huge pile, except for Aquarius and Pisces. They were still in their sinks. "Hey, guys!" I yell. Someone got up and said "What?" "Okay, O gonna feed you guys, then I'll let you do whatever you wanna do in here, just don't destroy the kitchen. I have to cook in here," I say. They all nod in agreement. I give them their food, and then go back off to bed. I really needed some sleep today. They were a group of animal people, and they need a name all together. I decide to call them 'The Zodiacs' and with that thought in my head, I fall asleep.


End file.
